dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ingrid Icecolle
Ingrid Icecolle Yggdmillennia, more commonly known as just Ingrid Icecolle, is a character first mentioned in the story Satanael of the ReBirthday. She is considered the strongest wielder of the True Longinus, and a monster that even feared by the Gods. She made her actual appearance in the story Chesed Archangel: Zadkiel the Merciful, where she is one of the main antagonists. Appearance Despite being near 100 years old, Ingrid still had the appearance of a young woman. She has long teal-colored hair, which she tied into two pigtails, and sleepy eyes with the same color. She wore a white and light-blue dress. Personality History Powers and Abilities Master Magician: As a former member of the powerful Magician Clan Icecolle, Ingrid was an immense powerful Master Magician, capable of wielding all forms of magic and is an expert on all magic-related matters, such as magic, rituals, and techniques. *'Elemental Magic:' She was extremely proficient in Elemental magic, with many ice, wind, water and illusion-based magic spells in her arsenal. *'Dark Arts Mastery: '''As a member of the Icecolle Clan, she was a natural-born wielder of immensely strong Dark Magic. Her skills in the Dark Arts is said to be "so terrifying and yet awe-inspiring in the same time" by the Gods of Magic. *'Anti-Magic Magic: She could wield the Yggdmillennia Clan's infamous magic style that eliminates the opponent's magic. She could nullify powers and effects that originated from magic such as spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms. She could also magical objects/items and potions useless. Ingrid could enchant anti-magic techniques on her weapons and attacks. *'''Homunculus Creation: She was very skilled in the art of creating Homunculus, enough to create an entire army of heavily modified Homunculi Army. *'Scrying:' She is said to be a skilled practitioner of scrying, able to see what her opponents planed even through a great number of wards and bounded-fields. Immense Strength: As the most powerful Godslayers, Ingrid possessed immense strength, rivaling that of an Ultimate-class God. Because of this strength, it needed at least 3 Supreme-class Gods just to went against her. Immense Speed: Ingrid possessed God-like speed, reflexes, and agility. She could move at a speed faster than the human's eye, surpassed the speed of sound. Immense Durability: Ingrid had a great tolerance to damage and pain, and can continue fighting despite life-threatening injuries. Immense Exorcist Skills: Ingrid was an extremely powerful exorcist, being able to slay even the most powerful of Devils and Fallen Angels by relying solely on her own skills, as seen by her being able to kill Haziel, a Cadre-ranked Fallen Angel, before reaching 20 years old. Immense Field of Vision: Due to the modifications she gave herself using the True Longinus, Ingrid was able to see a 360º diameter field of vision, and was able to magnify up to cellular level on her targets, and viewed great distances. Holy Sword Wielder: As a wielder of the True Longinus, Ingrid was capable of wielding any Holy Swords without any issues. Demonic Sword Wielder: Due to the modifications she gave herself using the True Longinus, Ingrid was capable of wielding any Demonic Swords without any drawn-backs. Light-Based Weapons: Due to the modifications she gave herself using the True Longinus, Ingrid could create and use weapons made of light such as sword, spear, bow, and arrows, etc. Darkness-Based Weapons: Due to the modifications she gave herself using the True Longinus, Ingrid could create and use weapons made of darkness such as sword, spear, bow, and arrows, etc. Master Spearwoman: Ingrid was a skilled spearsman, who uses her spear in tandem with her speed to dominate most opponents. Her skills with the spear were said to only be beaten by Eusebius during their infamous Battle of the Marigold Plateau. Master Swordswoman: Ingrid was an extremely skillful Master Swordswoman, capable of overcame master sword-wielding gods such as Takemikazuchi and Susanoo with minimal ease. Her skill with the sword was so great that she even managed to destroy the original True Excalibur, turning it into 7 shards. Master Archer: Ingrid was shown to be a peerless archer, capable of going against Gods of the Hunt with ease. She could easily pin a fly to wall by just one of its wings without damaging it miles away. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ingrid was a skilled master hand-to-hand combatant whose skills are also further supplemented by her immense physical abilities. She was also able to fuse Holy power generated from the Holy Spear into her attacks, letting her damage beings that are weak to Holy energy even without the need to summoning the Spear itself. It was due to her hand-to-hand combat mastery that she managed to wrestle Heracles - the God of Strength of the Olympian Faction - to death. '''Perceptive Combatant: '''Ingrid was an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. She was able to decipher and completely understood all the forms and weaknesses of her opponents just after seeing them during battle for the first time. '''Master Tactician: She generally took a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm her opponents with plans and objectives rather than overpowering them with brute force. She always carefully observed her opponent's movements and often incorporated her True Longinus's powers in her attacks. Master Technician: Ingrid was a Technique-fighter of great skill, with hundreds of years to improve her fighting style and techniques. She could overcome immensely strong Gods of War such as Ares and Hachiman with minimal ease. Regeneration: '''Due to the modifications she gave herself using the True Longinus, Ingrid had the ability to rapidly regenerate. She could recreate lost and/or damaged tissues, organs, and limbs in mere seconds. She also used this ability to stay young and beautiful for eternity, allowing her to more-or-less obtained Eternal Youth. '''Flight: '''Ingrid had the ability to fly using magic. Equipment '''True Longinus (黄昏の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス, Tōrū Ronginusu): Ingrid's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a Satan-class Devil instantly and can lethally injure a High-class God. It can manifest any non-living things that Ingrid imagined into the Material Planes, changes the rules of nature and existence to her needs, and has all the powers of the other 12 Longinuses. It can also extend and retract according to her will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Ingrid against fatal attacks and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. *'Godslayer True Longinus of the Twilight '(Goddosureiyā Tōrū Ronginusu obu za Towairaito): Ingrid's sub-species Balance Breaker. It created seven different forms and can be transformed from one to another at her will. **'Form One: Chastiefol '(第一形態: 霊槍シャスティフォル Daiichi Keitai: Shasutiforu): It had the appearance of a great spear that taking the appearance of a large, long staff with decorative flower designs, and a large blade within the flower that dwarf Ingrid in its sheer size. She used it in conjunction with her levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. **'Form Two: Guardian' (第二形態: 守護獣ガーディアン Daini Keitai: Gādian): It had the appearance of a giant armored monster that is the same height as the Everest. Despite its size, it was extremely fast and agile with incredible reflexes, capable of dealing with Ultimate-class beings with minimal ease. **'Form Three: Fossilization '(第三形態: 化石化フォシライゼーション Daisan Keitai: Foshiraizēshon): It had the appearance of a twin-headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. **'Form Four: Sunflower '(第四形態: 光華サンフラワー Daiyon Keitai: Sanfurawā): It took the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening, a bulk and spiked body, with roots the same size as trains. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. **'Form Five: Increase' (第五形態: 増殖インクリース Daigo Keitai: Inkurīsu): It took the appearance of an army of large array of double-edged blades with intricately designed handles. Their individual trajectories are controlled by Ingrid at will through simple motioning and gesturing of her hands. She could also focus all of the small blades into a single downwards strike against an opponent. **'Form Six: Yggdra Cloth '(第六形態: 神樹の衣ユグドラ・クロス Dairoku Keitai: Yugudora Kurosu): It took the form of a full body of armor equipped with six pairs of mechanical angel-like wings. It drastically increasing Ingrid's power, abilities, speed, and defense, and can repair itself from almost any damage it takes. **'Form Seven: Pollen Garden '(第七形態: 花粒園パレン・ガーデン Dainana Keitai: ''Paren Gāden''): It took the form of a large, more intricately patterned egg-shaped barrier and is capable of not only fully healing and containing itself around multiple people, but it could also capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. It could defend itself against a massive and powerful attack from Chaos, the Primordial God of the Olympian Faction, who was a High-tier Supreme-class God.' *'Godslayer Longinus Decalogue of the Eternal Pure-White Twilight''' (Goddosureiyā Ronginusu Dekarōgu obu za Etānaru Pyua-Howaito Towairaito): Ingrid's special sub-species Abyss Side Balance Breaker. It can be activated the same time with her original Balance Breaker. It created ten indestructible orbs known as the Ten Commandments (十戒 Jikkai), each having different abilities and gave off immensely powerful Holy auras. Each of the orbs carries the same shape and size, making it incredibly hard to predict which one is being used; the orbs also moves around according to her will. She could also use the abilities of the orbs without actually summoned them. Ingrid can also concentrate the Abyss Side power into a Holy Spear that can instantly destroy an Ultimate-class God with one shot. **'Piety '(敬けい神しん Keishin): Allowed Ingrid to create unbreakable bonds of loyalty between her and her followers that will last even after her death. Those with the bond created by her will have their overall powers and abilities boosted from 100 to 1000 times depending on their loyalty towards her. Anyone who turned their back to her will become her faithful and obedient slave for eternity. **''' Faith (信しん仰こう Shinkō): Allowed Ingrid to control, shape and generate immensely powerful Holy-attributed elements. It also made anyone who shows faithlessness in her present to be extremely weakened from 100 to 1000 times depending on how faithless they were. Also gave her immortality as long as she remained Faithful. **'Reticence '(沈ちん黙もく Chinmoku): Allowed Ingrid to lock away the powers, abilities, and potential of her opponents. It also stop any magical or energy-based attacks to be formed by her opponents. Also steals the voice of anyone who expresses their hidden feelings and/or emotions. **'''Repose (安あん息そく Ansoku): Allowed Ingrid to create an aura that can be extremely harmful to those with Arcanum - Divinity, which can also be channel into her weapons or attacks. This aura is increadibly dangerous and can instantly kill Middle-ranked God-class beings with ease. This commandment only be activated every seventh-day. **'Love '(慈じ愛あい Jiai): Allowed Ingrid to create powerful and perfect illusions that can trick even the opponent's heart and brain. It also forbids whoever with hatred in their heart from dealing damage to others. Also changed other's pain and suffering into pleasure, lending them to grow sleepy and finally die. **'Pacifism '(不ふ殺さつ Fusatsu): Allowed Ingrid to cancel the powers and attack abilities of others, as well as destroying all directed attacks towards her and the weapons used to attack her. It also made whoever committed acts of violence in her presence to rapidly aged and died. Also create multiple warrior-like existences, with each of them had 66% of her overall powers. **'Purity '(純じゅん潔けつ Junketsu): Allowed Ingrid to wield the powers from the Clan of the Pure-blooded Devils she had slain. It also protected her from all forms of curses, charms, hexes, as well as physical, magical, spiritual and mental attacks. **'Patience '(忍にん耐たい Nintai): Allowed her to changed the flows of time in an area. It also allowed her to freeze time in her field of vision, which is a near 360º. Also dismembered all those who became wrathful in her present. **'Truth '(真しん実じつ Shinjitsu): Allowed Ingrid to change the reality of the world to fit her "perfect" point of view. The larger and more outlandish the change, the more energy it took from her. It also allowed her to see through illusions, as well as lies both directly and indirectly. Also turned whoever lied or turned back on their words in her present to be turned to salt. **'Selflessness' (無む欲よく Muyoku): Allowed Ingrid to manipulate the memories and soul of others. It could be activated directly with physical contact, or indirectly by created and used light arrows, which can bypass all forms of defense. It also made anyone who holds desire from another person will lose their memories, emotions, and sense of self. *'Truth Idea '(覇輝トゥルース・イデア, Turūsu Idea): Its effects depend on God's will residing in the Holy Spear and absorbs the wielder's ambition of this spear, and by responding to how strong the opponent is, it will create many effects and miracles which will be different depending on what the will choose such as granting an absolute power to destroy the opponent or a blessing to the opponent to capture their hearts. Quotes *'(To the Gods)' - You all asked why do I care? Well, it rather simple actually, for I am the Saint Chosen by the True God, his divine messenger to you worthless heretics. And because of that, I shall become Death in his name, the destroyer of all worlds. Trivia - Her appearance is based on Margarita Blankenheim from the Evillious Chronicle. - Her Balance Breaker is based on the Holy Spear Chastiefol from Nanatsu no Taizai. + Her Abyss Side is based on the Ten Commandments from the same series. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:JayNguyen's Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion